Un largo y frío invierno sin ti
by Brychat
Summary: No es más que un recuerdo... pues tu sombra se desvaneció como suaves cenizas esparcidas al viento. Fueron tus ojos lo ultimo que vi, me suplicaban ayuda, mas yo no respondí. dedicado a Lacryma Kismet


Lalalal

Ash... ésta es una locura xD

Por alguna razón, que aún investigo ¬¬, comencé a revisar los fic's que he publicado durante todo este tiempo... y casi me muero xD

Me di cuenta que cuándo escribía estas cosas bien raras, apenas era una pendeja xD aunque suene feo. Así pues decidí reescribir cada una de mis historias, corrigiendo las faltas de ortografía, puntuación, redacción, entre otros xD

Porque aunque esto suene más extraño todavía o.O me las di (o más bien me pidieron) que fuera lectora beta xD primero me sorprendí y luego acepté encantada xD

Así que... aquí me tienen xD poco a poco subiré y borraré fic's

Para así hacer historias de buena calidad para que todos aquellos lectores que decidan pasarse por aquí, disfruten su lectura xD

**Genero**: Shonen-ai

**Parejas**: Kai x Yuriy

**Disclaimer**: bley no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... no hago esto por algún beneficio de lucro, créanme que si así fuera no ganaría nada... quién se molestaría en leer historias tan malas.

**Dedicado a:** este fic, sigue dedicado a **Lacryma Kismet**. Porque, siguiendo con los sucesos extraños xD, le agradan mis fic's o.O y eso es algo que me hace sentir sumamente halagada y feliz. Entonces, sin decir más espero que le guste y que los demás que lean esto también gusten y disfruten de este pedazo de nada xD

**o.O.o.O.o.Oo.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _Un largo y frío invierno sin ti_ **.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_**BY**_

_BRYCHAT_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Es hermoso ver las hojas de otoño caer despreocupadamente sobre las calles, tiñendo los suelo de un color rojizo, son campos de sangre los que se despliega ante mi. Sin embargo algunas hojas, más aventureras, se deslizan entre los dedos del viento y juegan coquetas por entre los árboles antes de caer y perderse en un inmenso vacío.

Se acerca con cautela el invierno, los rayos del sol son pálidos y no abrigan estos helados cuerpos como antes... y tengo el presentimiento de que éste será un largo y frío invierno sin ti. Quizás lloré en las noches de marcada soledad y en un intento desesperado cerraré con fuerza mis ojos he intentaré convencerme de que esto, el ahora, es un sueño... me gustaría dormir eternamente y no despertar llorando, pues extraño las caricias que ya no me brindas. Pude ver como te deslizabas de mi abrazo, experimenté la sensación de soledad en cuanto negaste mis besos. Éste será un frío y largo invierno sin ti...

Hay veces en que es difícil encontrar las fuerzas para seguir, es difícil encontrar... ni siquiera el trago amargo de un dulce vino es capaz se saciar y callar las voces que piden más y más. Si pudieras verme ahora, cual príncipe consentido que desea comprar el amor.

Sé que no puedo cambiar lo que pasó, ya es tarde para lamentarse... es tarde para llorar a una tumba sin nombre, marchita y opacada por el tiempo. ¿por qué debo cargar con esta maldición? ¿cuántos más partirán antes que yo? ¿a cuantos más engañare con mis deseos, para jugar con sus frágiles corazones?

Los veo, y les sonrió, pero para mi no son más que muñecos. Y mientras sus miembros descansan sobre el lecho me ven partir... me pierdo entre sombras, entre demonios enardecidos de ira. No puedo llorar ante ellos, verían lo que queda de mi humanidad y arrancarían mi corazón entre blasfemias y gritos, yo soy su diversión.

"-¿Qué haces?"

"-Nada."

"-¿Y por qué te ocultas?"

"-No lo entenderías."

primero me creíste loco. Te reíste, y me encanto escuchar esa carcajada, porque fue sincera. Entonces tuve miedo, miedo de la verdad, miedo de tu inocencia... te tuve miedo. Sin embargo y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de mi fría indiferencia, seguías mis pasos, estabas decidido a saberlo todo. No pude detener tu instinto de curiosidad, característico de los mortales, y como si de una pesadilla se tratase descubriste al demonio que deseaba ser hombre.

"-¿A caso no querías saber quien era?... pues esto soy."

"-Aléjate de mi."

"-Eres un cobarde al huir de mi... mírame... ¡mírame!... no soy quien crees que era."

"-No... eres aún peor, por mentirme y negar tu naturaleza."

Oculté mi verdadera personalidad por miedo a perderlo... porque aunque no pudiera pasar las eternas noches de lunas con él, me conformaba con mirarle entre las sombras, velando su sueño, delineando su silueta con los últimos rayos del atardecer. Necesitaba su cuerpo, es cierto, pero nada me reconfortaba más que imaginar su esencia cayendo desde mis labios hasta el cuello, dejando a su paso un embriagador sabor, adictivo quizás...

"-¿Qué haces aquí?"

"-Quiero saber..."

"-Vete a casa pelirrojo, se acabo el teatro del terror para ti."

"-Pero quiero estar... aquí... contigo."

Conmigo, él deseaba estar conmigo. Después de que supo quién era, y aun así deseaba estar a mi lado. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto anhelaba la muerte, que acudió a mi?. ¿Tal era su desesperación y despreció a la vida, que prefirió estar conmigo?. Estar en compañía de la muerte.

¿Qué era lo que en verdad sentía? Era 'eso' que los otros llaman amor, algo efímero que sólo muy pocos logran conocer. Es aquel sentimiento desbordante de vida que no merezco, pues he pecado. La vida me abandonó, el sol condenó mi existencia y sólo la muerte me acogió entre sus brazos, junto con la luna cuidaron mi vanidad. Y los mantos negros, llamados sombras, fueron mis cómplices y testigos mudos de mis actos.

Y... acepté, acepté su compañía... acaricié su cuerpo cálido, disfruté de su ser. Me deleité con su carne y alma. Pero nunca robé por completo si vitalidad. Si veía sus cuencas sin vida no me lo perdonaría.

"-¿Por qué?."

"-¿Porqué qué?."

"-¿Por qué no me tomas realmente?."

"-Si lo hago."

"-Sabes a lo que me refiero Kai...o prefieres que te diga _Svlae."_

Cómo odio ese nombre. Él me nombró así... 'desde ahora serás por siempre mío' mencionó antes de partir. 'recuérdalo... _svlae_'... y cómo no recordarlo si aún siento el aliento rancio de su boca chocando en mi cuello. Sus besos fueron veneno y ellos acabaron con mi vida.

"-Hazlo."

"-No."

"-¿Por qué no?"

"-¡Porque es una maldición!"

Es una maldición que te carcome y la única forma de sobrevivir es tomando aquello que no es tuyo. Aceptando la vida de otro, robando su alma en un beso hambriento, lamiendo sus heridas y deleitándose con los ríos de sangre que salen a borbotones de sus gargantas desgarradas, con los miembros rotos, los ojos desorbitados y la piel pálida y rígida. Te sientes superior en mundo de muertos, eres libre del tiempo, no le temes a lo desconocido... tu reflejo sólo te hace cosquillas, no es más que un recuerdo. Debes temer a ti mismo y reír de la ínfima suerte de los mortales.

"-Si tú no me conviertes, entonces le diré a otro."

"-Ese otro te matará Yuriy."

Si, ese otro te matará. Será otro el que destroce tu corazón y lo devore a pedazos, dibujará una mueca de burla mientras te ve llorar lastimeramente.

No deseaba ser ese 'otro', pero tú iniciaste aquel juego peligroso. Te volviste todavía más tentador a mis ojos, buscabas momentos adecuados para susurrarme ideas llenas de lujuria, sueños egoístas que lograban por encender una latente llama animal. Estabas liberando aquella parte que por muchas años oculté. Y tú... en tan sólo una noche pusiste fin a tan agonizante espera.

Lo demás es borroso...

_El brillo de la luna cubría mi rostro, el manto de la noche envolvía mi cuerpo. Tu boca sobre la mía emanaba sangre. De tus gemidos apagados se escurría la vida y yo con ojos tran__q__uil__o__s __t__e veía ir__t__e en__t__re mis braz__o__s, __t__us úl__t__im__o__s suspir__o__s fuer__o__n un adi__ó__s, el la__tido__ de __t__u c__o__raz__ó__n fue una marcha a la muer__t__e._

_N__o__ es más __q__ue un recuerdo de mi men__t__e, pues __t__u sombra se desvaneció c__o__m__o__ suaves cenizas esparcidas al vien__to__. Fuer__o__n __t__us __o__j__o__s l__o__ ul__t__im__o__q__ue vi, me suplicaban ayuda, mas y__o__ n__o__ respondí. P__o__r miedo a perder__t__e n__o__t__e s__o__l__t__é y en un s__o__f__o__cad__o__r abraz__o__ de pasión __q__uedas__t__e d__o__rmid__o__ e__t__ernamen__t__e en mi c__o__raz__ó__n y es__o__ es l__o__q__ue más lamen__to__ pues las noches de frió ah__o__ra s__o__n e__t__ernas. N__o__ es l__o__ mismo __o__lvidar__t__e y perder__t__e, sin embargo aún __t__e sien__to__ presente. Ya sea en mi alma muer__t__a __o__ en mi piel, allí __t__e ve__o__ desvanecer__t__e c__o__m__o__ el espejismo del ayer._

Será un largo y frío invierno sin ti. El calor de otro cuerpo no ayudará, la sangre de otro no consolará mi deseo de tenerte. En sueños puedo verte y tomarte, en sueños no lloro tu partida, pues a mi lado estás.

Siento tu perfume a paraíso, y a través de lagrimas coloridas te digo adiós. Adiós besos de otoño... anhelo la muerte del sol para bailar entre sombras contigo, con tu esencia, tu recuerdo, tu olvido. Bailar en tranquilo caos mientras las gotas de lluvia cubren la amargura de tu partida, deja que te envuelva con el velo negro, el manto suicida que sabe a venganza.

En soledad avanzo por llanos de amargura, en una espera eterna. Ruego a dioses paganos para que un valiente tome mi suerte entre sus manos y ponga fin a esta parodia de vida que llevo, y aun así es probable que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a cruzarse. Todo es cuestión de esperar, ya han pasado 2 siglos... el tiempo no me preocupa, ¿Pero tú me seguirás recordando para cuándo veas mi rostro?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o** _FIN_ **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

¿Cómo estuvo?...raro, con un final que ya se veía venir...

Si, si, si... hubo un poquito de occ para Yuriy, pero sólo un poco xD

ya descubrieron ¿cuál es mi segunda pasión? Pues si...el vampirismos, me encanta el tema de la vida eterna, la sangre como uno de los 3 líquidos esenciales en la vida, la transformación que debe sufrir el vampiro para alcanzar la muerte, o como ellos lo llaman la máxima plenitud de la sabiduría...simplemente me derrito con estos temas.

Y por si alguien se pregunta porqué _svlae_ como seudónimo de kai, pues... él es un supuesto **impundulu**, o sea, un vampiro esclavo o sirviente que es pasado de generación en generación, pero la mayoría de las veces corresponde a un ritual de madre e hija, algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños, pero en vez de torta y ropa, a las hijas les regalaban un vampirito envuelto con un listón rojo. pero para darle más dramatismo al asunto cambié un poquito el contexto xD... además estos vampiros se caracterizan por transformarse en hombres hermosos y ser excelentes amantes.

En fin ya me voy que la pasen bonito,

Saludos y no estamos leyendo.

Un beso dulce vino para todos.

nn!!


End file.
